Yachiru's Birthday
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Summary: Its Yachiru's 100th Birthday but Kenpachi's on a mission. Who will she spend it with?


**Yachiru's Birthday**

**Summary: Its Yachiru's 100****th**** Birthday but Kenpachi's on a mission. Who will she spend it with?**

Slowly, maroon eyes blinked open, their gaze on the navy blue ceiling covered in stars and fireflies. Yachiru Kusajishi yawned and rubbed her eyes as she sat up, suddenly, a big grin broke across her face. Having slept in her uniform from excitement, Yachiru ran through her door- literally- to the room next door.

Yachiru burst through the rice paper door. "Ohayo Ken-chan! Guess what?! It's my-"

Yachiru paused and her expression fell; the room was empty. Oh yeah, Kenny was on a lone mission in the Zaraki District, she had been sick with Spirit Flu so she had to stay behind. Yachiru dropped with a sigh and walked through the door.

"Happy Birthday Fukotaicho!"

"Yea, happy birthday squirt."

Ikkaku and Yumichika had walked around the corner. Yachiru looked up and they noticed her glum expression, making them frown in sympathy.

"Oh, hey Ikkaku, hey Yumichika; thanks," Yachiru sighed.

They both grimaced, this was serious. "Yachiru, you know he'd be here if he could, I'm sure Taicho feels as sad as you do," Ikkaku soothed.

Yachiru smiled though it didn't reach her eyes. "I know, after all, Kenny would never miss my birthday on purpose," she replied.

"Hey," Yumichika smiled, "We didn't take the day off just to mope. Let's get some tamago and rice for breakfast. Ikkaku's treat."

"Yea, lets- What?! No way I'm- Yumi wait up!"

Breakfast had been a quiet affair at first. Thankfully, eating and talking with her two 'brothers' had helped to push Kenpachi from Yachiru's mind and to think of the fun she would have today.

At the moment, the three siblings were leaving the restaurant and going for a walk. Yachiru was on Ikkaku's shoulders, noming on his head, he had given her the chance for a free half-hour with little complaint.

"Hey! Yachiru-chan!"

Yachiru lifted her mouth from Ikkaku as the three turned. Renji was running towards them with Byakuya not far behind.

"Hey pineapple-head, Hiya Byakun!" she shouted, waving with a big grin.

Ikkaku and Yumichika sighed silently in relief; the nicknames were back. They'd done well.

"Happy Birthday kid," Renji said and held out a pink cloth bag.

Yachiru opened the bag curiously and then squealed, hurting everyone's ears. It was a bag of her favorite candy, kompeito. Yachiru threw some in her mouth.

"Thanks Pineapple-Head!" she cheered.

"Yachiru-san," Byakuya greeted and motioned her down.

Instantly, Yachiru jumped down. "Yes?" she asked curiously.

Surprising the other three men, Byakuya kneeled with a small smile. Gently, Byakuya pulled Yachiru's hair back and used a comb to hold it in place; the comb was a silky white color and had a sakura flower made from pink and red crystal.

"Happy 100th," Byakuya finally said.

Yachiru smiled and hugged him. "Arigatou," she replied sincerely.

Byakuya nodded and stood, emotionless again. "Let's go Abarai," he said, walking away.

"Right," Renji replied. "Later!" he called as he ran after.

Yachiru smiled, gingerly feeling the comb before she put her kompeito in her panda purse- her gift from Yumichika. Yachiru hugged herself.

"Hey! We should go home and give some of these to ken-chan! He loves-" Yachiru stopped short. Ken-chan isn't home.

Ikkaku and Yumichika were going to say something when they were interrupted.

"Fukotaicho-san."

Yachiru turned and came face to face with a vanilla ice cream cone. Yachiru took it and looked up in surprise. Mayuri and his daughter Nemu were there.

"What's this for?" Yachiru asked, Mayuri usually kept a distance from her and the rest of the 11th Division.

Mayuri rolled his eyes. "Happy Birthday Madam President," Nemu said with a slight smile and bow.

"Oh! Arigatou Mayurin, arigatou Shy-chan!" Yachiru beamed and began to ear the soft treat.

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked at the captain in suspicion; who knew what the weirdo would do?

Mayuri scowled. "Zaraki promised me a specimen if I played nice with the brat today," he said and left.

Ikkaku and Yumichika shared and smirk. He was so whipped; they all were.

"So what's next?" Yachiru asked, already done; the 3rd and 5th seat wondered if any ice cream actually made it to her mouth.

"Well," Yumichika started, cleaning her mouth, "now we go to the main courtyard of the 10th Division."

"Right," Ikkaku remembered. "Hitsugaya-taicho offered to let us use it for your party."

"Alright! Let's go!" Yachiru shouted and hopped on Ikkaku's shoulders.

Ikkaku sighed but nodded; he winced greatly as Yachiru began to bite down again.

It was around 9 pm at the 10th Division. Everyone who could had come to Yachiru's birthday party; there was a semi-large pile of presents. Yachiru kept whatever sweets she could hide pass Yumichika, who had hidden them away, as well as an Usa-chan doll she'd gotten from Ukitake.

Yachiru was just getting sleepy when Yamamoto gently roused her.

"What is it Yama-jiji-chan?" she asked.

Yamamoto held out a yellow slip of paper. "Captain Zaraki asked me to give this to you should he not make it," he said gently.

Everyone tensed and went silent at the taboo. They all watched and prepared to jump in should their little friend need their comfort.

Yachiru frowned and unconsciously hugged the Usa tighter. "What does it say?" she asked carefully.

Yamamoto held it out and Yachiru took it. "Yachiru, turn- turn around?"

Without a second thought, Yachiru turned in confusion. Yachiru gasped. Covered in blood and holding a huge blue teddy with roses was

"Kenny!"

Kenpachi laughed and caught Yachiru when she pounced; ignoring his wounds he hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"What are you doing here Kenny?!" Yachiru asked, smiling widely.

Kenpachi grinned. "Was there ever a doubt? When have I ever missed your birthday?"

Yachiru laughed. "Wow Ken-chan you're so great!"

"Aren't I?"

_**End.**_


End file.
